inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaizen Touko
Zaizen Touko (財前 塔子) is the daughter of Prime Minister Zaizen Sosuke. She's also the captain and forward of the SP Fixers and later becomes a midfielder of Raimon temporarily during season 2. Appearance She has red hair and gray eyes. In season 2, she is always seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform. In season 3, she is wearing the SP fixers uniform but in episode 107 onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. She always wears a blue hat with a white stripe on the bottom. Her casual clothes are a black tuxedo or a yellow orange colored dress with an orange ribbon and orange straps. In GO, she wears a white shirt with a blue carigan over it, she also wears a white skirt with blue shoes. She doesn't wear her hat in GO. Personality Touko is a cheerful, supportive girl who likes playing soccer. She has a tomboyish personality and seems to be close with Endou although she often jokes around about it and states that their relationship is just platonic. Plot Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of the statue. When Gemini Storm launched an attack to the ceremony, she later changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later, Touko and her bodyguards accused Endou and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they had in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game and Raimon won. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they were Raimon, the champions of the Football Frontier. Endou asked for a rematch against Reize, but he refuses because Raimon needed eleven players, which they didn't have at that point. Touko shows her Raimon uniform, making her the eleventh player. Raimon still lose with a score of 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use a combination hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later during the final match with Aliea Academy's top ranking team, Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After Raimon defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place, as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it would be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hardly ever got enough sleep because Rika always kept joking around at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed. She and Rika usually watched Inazuma Japan during their training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches and during the match against Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival. They said that she and Rika were the Godesses of Victory and were encouraging Inazuma Japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Therese, and Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Haruna, respectively. Everyone split into two groups, with the coach and remaining managers staying beind. Touko was in Endou's group to rescue Rika. She evolved The Tower to V2 and saved 2 deathly goals for them. In the end, they won thanks to Fideo and Edgar. After that, she is seen with Rika staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with The Kingdom, Team Garshield, and Little Gigant. She is later seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon members and the new Raimon members; her playing in the team of the new Raimon members, consisting of all of the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 2. Plot (GO) She is going to appear in the 3DS GO game but since she will appear in the game, she might appear in the anime. It is shown in the Game trailer that she was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Butterfly Dream ' *'SH Tkachev Bomber '(Game) *'SH Rainbow Loop '(Game) *'OF Round Spark '(3DS Game) *'DF Perfect Tower' *'DF The Tower' *'DF Hunter's Net' (3DS Game) *'DF Atlantis Wall' (3DS Game) Relationships *Zaizen Sosuke (''father)'' Trivia *Touko is the first female player who joined Raimon. *She has apparently no interest in any types of jewelry, despite the fact that she came from a rich family. *Despite the affections she showed toward Endou, she stated that she and Endou's relationship is rather platonic. *She uses "Atashi" when referring to herself, which makes her sound more ladylike (game jp. vers.). *She was the first character to use hissatsu techniques out of games or training sessions; she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki, who did not give any information about the "Flame Striker", but instead were flirting with them. *In Episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami, but Touko is somehow oblivious to what Rika was talking about. *In the third game in SP Fixers, Touko is a forward. *Touko's seiyuu, Ayahi Takagaki, also voices Kurama Norihito, Aoyama Shunsuke and Mahoro Tadashi (young). *She will reappear in the 3DS game and probably in the anime. *Touko has the second highest number of shirt, the 105. *She is the only female who's had played in three diferent positions. Category:Characters Category:SP Fixers Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Girls Category:GO characters Category:Red Team Category:Wind Character